


You’re The One That I Want

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Series: We Go Together [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grease - Freeform, High School, popular Waverly, quiet Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Nicole Haught was never one to put herself out there. She’s the one to always stay back and watch from the sidelines. But of course the annual Purg High spring Musical has go and fuck everything up for her. It is going to be aweful....or will it?





	1. Can’t Help Falling in Love

Nicole Haught has never been one to put herself out there. She is the stand behind watch from the sidelines kind of a girl.

Nicole is a very quiet girl who has opinions about everyone but keeps them to herself because in the words of Thumper, “If you don’t have nothing nice to say, then don’t say it at all!”

Let’s just say Nicole is your typical teenage senior in high school. All she was is to get her shit done and get the fuck out! Is that too much to ask but of course the Purg High musical has to come and turn Nicole Haught’s, ‘down low’ status into non-existants.

It all started one day when Nicole was doing her senior service work,which was cleaning one of the science classrooms after school. She had her headphones in minding her own business, mopping the floor, with her music blasting enough to murder her eardrums. Now, Nicole isn’t one to always sing aloud, ecspecially at school, but if you give her a playlist, some headphones, and a mop, it’s like you’re at a real life Elvis concert right in your own high school.

Now little did Nicole know that someone, in that moment had been watching her the entire time. That someone was Waverly Earp.

Waverly Earp, the most popular girl at Purgatory High. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, prom queen, straight A student, and not to mention the lead in every Purgatory High School production. Now, Nicole has had a major crush on Waverly ever since she can remember. Not a day goes by when Nicole thinks about those sparkling green eyes and that chocolate brown hair. Of course Nicole never talks to Waverly because she apparently in Nicole’s words is ‘way out of her league.’ Now, Nicole isn’t the only one with these feelings. Waverly Earp herself has had these feelings for some time now. Ever since she saw Nicole pick up Johnny Bisnex’s books off the floor for him after they were knocked out of his hands by Champ, she had fallen ever since, but she doesn’t have the guts to tell Nicole that.

While Nicole was cleaning. Waverly was on her way back from talking to the drama teacher Ms. Robinson about their production of Grease for the Spring play, she herd the most beautiful voice that could have ever been known to man, she stops at the science room door, peeks through the window just to see who the angelic voice belonged to, but when she figured it out, she most definitely had to pick her jaw up off the ground.

There in the science room, singing and swaying was Nicole Haught, the quietest, shyest girl in Purgatory, blaring out Elvis like it was her life line.

“Wise men say”

Waverly was amazed, she could look away.

“Only fools rush in”  
“But I can’t help”  
“Falling in love with you”

Waverly was mesmerized, how can such a quiet girl have such a powerful voice!

“Shall I stay”  
“Would it be a sin”  
“If I can’t help”  
“Falling in love with you”

As Waverly listened she got an idea. Nicole would be a perfect fit as Danny for the musical.

“Like a river flows”  
“Surely to the sea”  
“Darling so it goes”  
“Some things, are meant to be”

As Waverly got this brilliant idea in her head, thousands of flaws surrounded her head. Nicole would never try out for the musical, she’s way to shy and quiet. But Waverly was determined, this was her chance to get to know Nicole Haught better, and dammit, her Aunt Gus once told her to go for what she wants, and Nicole Haught is what she wants to do.

Waverly continues to listen to the song as it nears to an end.

“Take my hand”  
“Take my whole life too”  
“For I can’t help”  
“Falling in love with you”

As the song ended, Nicole took her headphones out, wrapped them up and put them in her pocket. She was just about done cleaning when a voice startled her out of nowhere.

“You have a beautiful voice.” She soft voice states.

At that Nicole drops her mop, and turns around, her eyes at big as baseballs.

Nicole tries to run away, but since she just mopped she slips and falls right on her back.

Nicole goes red in the face, “I can’t believe my biggest crush just witnessed me singing to myself, and an Elvis song for fuck sake, not she just watched me land flat on my ass from trying to run away!” She thinks to herself.

“Oh My God!” Waverly cries in a worried tone. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Nicole continues to lay there lying in her own pride in dignity. Waverly holds out a hand for her to grab to be helped up. Nicole accepts in and once she does, she feels like her body in on fire.

Once Waverly has helped her up they stand in an awkward yet comfortable silence. Nicole just starts at her hands, but Waverly’s gaze never leaves Nicole. She can’t help but think how cute the Red head looks in her shy way.

“You know you should really try out fro the musical.” Waverly states. Nicole stares at the girl in confusion, “is this girl crazy?” She thinks. “If I were to join the musical and make a fool out of myself people would make fun of me more than they already do.

Nicole sees Waverly waiting for an answer, but the only answer given is a shake of the head.

“Come on, you would be spectacular in it!” Waverly states. But Nicole just continues to shake her head. She’s never been spectacular at anything. Maybe Waverly’s right? Maybe she should try out for the musical. Nicole continues to shake her head. Waverly let’s out a deep sigh.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Waverly asks.

Nicole just shrugs and continues to twiddle her thumbs. “Of course, Waverly probably thinks I’m a freak for never talking.” Nicole thinks to herself.

Waverly just smiles at Nicole. She walks up closer to Nicole and grabs her lightly but the forearm, which makes Nicole stiffen but then relax. “Don’t worry.” Waverly says. “I think it’s cute.” Waverly smile goes wider. With that she kisses Nicole on the cheek, whispers, “think about it” and then she is out the door.

Nicole stands there in shock. She brings one of her hands up to her face, where she can still feel the burn of Waverly Earp’s lips. She then smiles to herself.

“Guess I’m trying out for the school musical.” She whispers to herself.


	2. We’ve Got Our Love to Pay the Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tries out for the musical!!!! Nicole also playing a little bit of uke as well!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what ya think! Also some tips would be helpful! Thank you all of you wonderful people!!  
> P.S. I do not own anything
> 
> Song  
> “You and I” by Ingrid Michaelson

Nicole never though she would be so nervous in her life. Here she was in Purgatory High School’s theater waiting for her chance to try out for the part of Danny Zuko. She sat in a row of seats by herself weigh her ukulele waiting for her turn to audition. She looked around the room and her eyes immediately caught sight of beautiful brown hair. It was none other that Waverly Earp. Not only was Nicole looking at her but Waverly was staring right back. Waverly gave Nicole a huge smile and a tiny shy little wave. Nicole could help but smile at the girl and give my her own little wave.

The moment was interrupted when none other that fucking Champ Hardy comes along and puts his arm around Waverly. Nicole glances down in a hurry trying not to make eye contact anymore. Waverly sees her glance away and she is immediately full with anger. “What do you want Champ?!” Waverly snapped “What can’t a guy put his arm around is girl?” Champ replies “Champ what part of we are not together anymore don’t you understand.” Waverly asked with anger in her tone.

“Were you serious about that? Come on babe it was one mistake you can’t honestly still be made about that?” The dumbass whined

“Champ I found you in bed with Stephanie Jones, at Chrissy's party.” Waverly snapped “We will never get back together, besides I got a new interest in mind.”

Waverly blushes and glances at Nicole as the red head is strumming her ukulele mindlessly. Champ notices this and of course has to make a snide comment. “You think that nerd over there can give you what I can!” Champ barked “I think she can give me 10x better.” And with that Waverly walked always leaving Champ dick for brains Hardy to wallow.

As Nicole watch Waverly and Champs encounter she couldn’t help but think to herself ‘of course she doesn’t like you!’ ‘ she’s Waverly Earp she could have anyone in the world’ Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts when the drama teacher called her up next to audition. Nicole went up to the stage with her ukulele. She sat down on a stool that was on the stage. She was blinded by by the bright lights of the stage which was a little better than staring at the crowd. Her palms were sweaty and her face was pale. ‘No turning back now’ she thought to herself.

She started to strum and she let the words speak for themselves.

“Don’t you worry there my honey”

“We might now have any money”

“But we’ve got our love to pay the bills” Waverly stares up at the Nicole on the stage.

“I didn’t know Nicole played ukulele” she spoke to herself. Then again she didn’t know much about Nicole Haught. But now she wanted to know everything about the girls more than ever. Nicole continued to play.

“Maybe I think your cute and funny” “Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do, with you if you know what I mean”

“So let’s get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France”

“Let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and yeah them how to dance.” “Let’s get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants”

“Way up there, you and I”

“You and I” Waverly couldn’t help but feel like the song was meant for her.

She didn’t care if she was selfish that way that’s what she wanted. After Nicole had finished her song Waverly gave her a standing ovation and was the loudest to cheer her on in that room full of ten people.

But she didn’t care, Nicole was an amazing person and she wanted everyone to know that. Once Nicole exited the stage she was met with a powerful force and an armful of tiny brunette.

“That was amazing!” Waverly exclaimed Nicole smiled and look down so Waverly wouldn’t see her blush

“Th-thanks” Nicole stuttered. ‘Smooth Haught, real smooth.’ She thought to herself.

Waverly smiles and blushes.

“You definitely got the part Nicole I can feel it. I hope it’s you would play an amazing Danny, I mean John Travolta himself wou-“ Waverly’s rambling was silenced by a hand on her forearms. The red head just giggled at her.

“Thank you Waverly.” Nicole replied She gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the auditorium as fast as she could. Waverly couldn’t help but smile and put her hand to her cheek where Nicole had kissed it.

“Nicole Haught, you are going to be the death of me.” A few days later the call back list was posted in the foyer. Waverly as Sandy, Wynonna as Rizzo, and Doc as Kinicki. Waverly was so excited that she got the lead or course, but she was even more excited that Nicole got the part of Danny. Waverly’s smile was sunshine on a cloudy day the moment she was the list.

She glanced around and saw Nicole walking down the hallway with her earbud in blasting some Blink182. Waverly went up to her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the list. Nicole was confused and startled at the same time. But she couldn’t quite get her mind off the fact that Waverly Earp was touching her.

Her mind stopped when she was dropped off in from of the call back list with a smiling Waverly right next to her holding her hand. Nicole glances at the call back list. When she got to Danny she couldn’t help but put her hand over her mouth is shock. Waverly only giggled at the girl and the next thing she knew she was being pick up and spun around by the red head. She was so surprised but she didn’t complain.

She put her arms around the girl's neck and giggled into the hug as she was spun around. Nicole then realized what she had done and put the girl down. Her eyes widened in shock and her face when red. She glanced down but smiles.

“S-s-sorry” she stutters and turns around to get to her next class.

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle ‘God that girl is the cutest!’


	3. I Got Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening Night!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't slept in 24 hours ya'll!! Enjoy!!

Tonight was the night. Finally opening night. After weeks of sweat, blood, and tears. Purgatory high was ready to perform Grease. Over those past few weeks Nicole and Waverly had become really close. They would hang out, Waverly would talk about how much she loves history and all the languages she knows, and Nicole would just sit contently listening to the sweet voice of the feisty brunette. They both knew that they liked each other but, neither on of them had the guts to ask the other out.

To say that Nicole was nervous would be an understatement, she was scared out of her fucking pants. Yes, she had been working her hardest throughout the past few weeks, she had been learning her lines and singing songs in the shower every chance she got, but it was opening night, and there were at least 200 people seated in the auditorium.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Waverly came up behind her and put her arms around Nicole's waist.

"You will do amazing tonight Nicole, there is no reason to be nervous." Waverly whispered.

Nicole was about to ask Waverly how she knew that but before she could speak Waverly cut her off with a tight hug.

"Break a leg." she whispered into her ear. she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way to the left side of the stage. Nicole stood awestruck but couldn't help but smile. Man, she was falling hard for this girl.

The show had been going well so far, everything was going according to plan. Except the next scene was one Nicole dreaded, "Grease Lightening," for the past few weeks as Nicole practiced the scene. Not a day went by where Nicole didn't fall off the car, she messed up on the words, or she tripped over her own feet trying to dance. She couldn't embarrass herself if front of 200 people. Waverly saw Nicole worrying and she walked over to her and squeezed her forearm.

"Nicole?" Waverly asked. Nicole didn't even glance her way, she was too focused on the scene. "Don't worry about it Nicole, you are going to do amazing. You are an amazing human being Nicole." Hearing that Nicole glanced down at Waverly in shock, but Waverly continued. "You are an extraordinary person Nicole, anyone would be lucky enough to watch you, let alone know you. Getting to know you Nicole has been one of the best moments of my life. it made me to like even more than I already did." With that being said Waverly blushed and glanced down. Nicole couldn't believe was just happened, but she was so caught up in the moment, she tilted Waverly's chin up, glanced at her lips, and kissed the girl with all her might. Waverly tensed and didn't get the chance to relax into the kiss, Nicole felt Waverly tense and immediately pulled away. 'What have I done?' Nicole thought to herself. Nicole glanced down right away. "S-s-sorry." she stuttered and walked off right away to get ready for the next scene. As she was walking away she couldn't help but think to herself, 'good job Nicole now she probably thinks you are some kind of freak.' 'she doesn't even like you like that anyway.' 'stop getting your hopes up' The thoughts kept coming, but those thoughts cleared once she got to the next scene.

Meanwhile, Waverly stood in shock, and brought her hand up to her lip, still feeling the burn of where the redhead's were not quite to long ago. Then she paused remembering her reaction towards the kiss. "Oh Fudgenuggets" she whispered to herself. 'Nicole must think I don't want her like that at all. But that is not the case. I have to prove to her that I want her. But how?.' That was when Waverly got a great idea.

The whole show went by smoothly, but then came Nicole's final scene with Waverly. She was told that Waverly would be wearing a school appropriate outfit in place of the one originally worn in the film. Nicole just decided they should get this over with so they can go back to the way things were before Waverly found her singing in the science room. As Nicole was saying her lines, it was the time for Waverly to come in. Nicole turns around and her jaw drops to the floor. There was Waverly standing in really tight leather pants, a black off the shoulder crop top, her long hair swooped to the side in curls, and red high heels.

"W-Waverly?!" Nicole burst out, not realizing her mistake.

Waverly just smirks at Nicole and gives her a wink.

"Tell me about it....stud." Waverly replies

The music starts and Nicole is snapped out of her trance and is back in the moment.

"I got chills"  
"They're multiplying."   
"And I'm loosing control." at that verse Nicole starts to take off the leather jacket that we was wearing.  
"Cause the power"  
"You're supplying." at that Nicole throws the leather jacket someone off stage and Waverly has a deep fire in her eyes  
"It's Electrifying" Nicole falls to her knees in front of Waverly

Waverly looks at her smiling but then realizes it is her turn to sing.

"Ya better shape up" Waverly pushes Nicole's chest up with her foot  
"Cause I need a girl"   
"And my heart is set on you." Waverly walks Nicole backwards  
Waverly then walks away again. "Ya better shape up."  
"You better understand" Waverly walks Nicole backwards and Nicole can't help but stare at Waverly's red painted lips that she is dying to kiss in that moment.  
"To my heart I must be true." With that verse Waverly walks away from Nicole again to the stairs and Nicole can't help stare at Waverly's ass in those really tight leather pants.

Both Girls then sing together in beautiful harmony.

"You're the one that I want"  
"Ho Ho Ho Honey."  
"You're the one that I want"  
"Ho Ho Ho Honey."  
"The one I need, oh yes indeed"

As the song continued Waverly and Nicole couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they were singing.

When the show ended, the two girls were inseparable, Waverly wouldn't leave Nicole's side, and Nicole had her arms wrap around Waverly to keep her warm in the skimpy little outfit she was wearing.

By the end of people congratulating the both of them and showering them with complements. Waverly and Nicole stayed together. Waverly and Nicole looks into each other's eyes and then at each others lips, as they lean in closer. Nicole remember what happened earlier and she didn't want to make Waverly uncomfortable, so she leans in closer. Waverly sensing Nicole's hesitation grab Nicole by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. Nicole was surprised at first but then recovered quickly and grabbed Waverly by the waist. Nicole squeezed the part of Waverly's hips that was exposed by the crop top. At this Waverly deepened the kiss and dipped her tongue into Nicole's mouth and Nicole then did same thing to Waverly. They were in this positions for a while before they remembered where they were. They both pulled away and couldn't help but grin at each other.

"So.." Nicole states  
"So.." Waverly replies

Nicole shies away and then glances at Waverly again.

"S-so w-will you b-be the S-sandy to my D-danny?" Nicole stutters, cursing her lack of self confidence.

Waverly just looks at the Nicole and smiles. She grabs Nicole by the back of the neck and kisses her again.

"I thought you'd never ask." Waverly replied and then pulled Nicole into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should make another fic with these two characters with the exact same characteristics. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!! Tah tah for now!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I hope you all enjoy it. I am not very good but here goes nothing. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. And if you have any ideas and or tips, let me know. Happy reading to all!
> 
> P.S. I do not own any of the songs or characters in this fic.
> 
> Song  
> “Can’t Help Falling In Love” -Elvis Presley


End file.
